


fight or flight

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 7 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 04:38:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7085923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison brings Malia home to meet her dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fight or flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreshBrains](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/gifts).



With every step, the reluctance on Malia's face grows. She starts thinking about turning around when Allison's fingers close gently around her wrist. She offers the coyote a reassuring smile, hoping to ease some of her anxiety. “My father knows we're coming, Malia. He's happy to meet my girlfriend.”

“Does he know I'm a werecoyote? I feel like he's going to shoot me for stepping on his porch.”

Allison's eyes crinkle with mirth. “What happened to the wily coyote?”

“Is this really the time for jokes, Alli?”

Allison turns to face Malia fully, pulling her against her body and leaning their foreheads together. “Okay. What happened to my girlfriend, the werecoyote who knows no fear? The woman I love, and who, by extension, my father will also love. He is a hunter, but his love for me knows no bounds. He has always wanted what makes me happy.”

Malia still looks uneasy, but the tenseness has left her muscles, leaving Allison to believe she is not going to suddenly flee anymore. She pulls the coyote's face toward hers and presses their lips together. When they break apart, Malia smiles wryly and squares her shoulders. “Alright, time to meet your dad.”


End file.
